CRAZY HALLOWEEN
by Lee Taemin Maknae
Summary: Para chara ES21 memperingati hari Halloween? gimana jadinya? Baca dulu aja,lah.Author baru belum ahli bikin summary!


**Yama-kun:**HOI,MINNA... Aku pendatang baru di dunia fanfic yang GaJe nan lebay sialan ..ke..ke.. Kalian para readers sialan boleh panggil aku fic sialan aku yang selalu dibantu oleh partner sialanku,Kobayakawa aja fanfic kubuat untuk memperingati perayaan hari Halloween tgl.31 Oktober yg ,iya,sebentar,ya,para readers sialan._KUSO CHIBI..._

**Sanae:** I..i..iya Yama-san.

**Yama-kun:** _MANA CERITA SIALANKU? CEPAT KUSO CHIBI!...ATAU KAU AKAN KUPAKETKAN KE NERAKA!_

**Sanae:** I..i..ini.(Dalam hati: Sifatnya sama persis kayak kapten timnya iyalah... Yama-san,kan adiknya -san juga memanggilku 'KUSO CHIBI',julukan yang diberikan Hiruma-san untuk Sena sepupuku.)

**Yama-kun:** _YA SUDAH,CEPAT PERGI!_

**Sanae:** I..iya. –langsung ngibrit-

**Yama-kun:** Baiklah para readers sialan,selamat membaca fanfic sialan karya Yama-kun dan Sanae.-_BLUSHH..._ Menghilang secara misterius?-

**_The Story's Begin..._**

_31 Oktober? Waktunya "Halloween", murid Deimon tak terkecuali semua anggota amefuto SMA mengikuti HALLOWEEN PARTY di SMA yang selaku penyelenggara merencanakan keisengan yang malah berubah mencekam,yang disebabkan oleh nampaknya sesosok bayangan misterius! Bagaimanakah akhir cerita ini?..._

**Crazy Halloween**

**By: Hiruma Yamashita**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning: Canon, miss typo, typo's, EYD kurang beraturan, no censor, GaJe, OOC, banyak skip, etc...**

**Genre: humor and mystery **

**"Don't Like Don't Read!"**

**Just for Fun!**

**Happy Reading, Minna! v^o^v**

ZzzzZzzzZ

**Normal POV**

Sabtu pagi di SMA seharusnya merupakan hari santai bagi para murid,menjadi hari penyiksaan bagi para anggota DDB yang pada lagi latihan pagi lagi sang kapten tim yang merupakan raja dari segala setan,penguasa 7 neraka,yang penampilannya udah kayak setan -udah gak perlu dijelasin lagi,kan.-,dan membawa AK-47 ke&di mana2,HIRUMA YOUICHI!

Tetapi Sabtu pagi ini tidak seperti terdengar tembakan2,teriakan2 anggota DDB yang dikejar Cerberus,ataupun gonggongan Cerberus itu tawa khas setan kesayangan kita Hiruma Youichi-HOOEEEK... BAGI YANG INGIN MUNTAH UDAH MUNTAH DULUAN.- juga tidak terdengar.

Rupanya mereka semua berkumpul di _clubhouse_ karena diberi pesan oleh Hiruma.

**_Flashback sehari yang lalu~_**

Di tembok _clubhouse_ tertempel sebuah DDB pun membacanya.

_Isi pesan :_

_To : Seluruh anggota sialan DDB._

_Sabtu,29 Oktober besok berkumpul di clubhouse jam 6 pagi 1 detik saja,kalian semua terima akibatnya! YA-HA!_

_From : Hiruma -HA._

Selesai membaca pesan,semuanya langsung pucat aja kalo mereka telat! NAH LO! Semuanya ngusaha'in datang jam 6 trio 'SMS' kita,Sena,Monta,_and_ bertiga pasti jadi sasaran EMPUK kalau telat.

**_Flashback end~_**

_Sabtu,29 Oktober._

_Jam 6 pagi,_

_Di clubhouse..._

"BRAAKKK..." Suara pintu ditendang yang tak asing lagi seketika lagi yang menendangnya kalau bukan 2 yang udah pada ngumpul dan lagi asyik membicarakan tentang "APA YANG DIRENCANAKAN HIRUMA? " pun langsung berhenti berjama'ah*EMANGNYA SHOLAT?*

"ANAK2 SIALAN! TANGGAL 31 OKTOBER BESOK,AKU MENYELENGGARAKAN _HALLOWEEN PARTY_.SEMUA BIAYA DITANGGUNG SI KEPSEK SIALAN ITU. -gak usah ditanya gimana caranya,ya.^ˬ^- SEMUANYA HARUS IKUT! " Kata Hiruma dengan berteriak yang dilanjutkan seringai _khas_-nya.

"Ha..."

"Haa..."

"Haaa..."

Si 3 bersaudara Ha-ha hanya bisa ber-Ha-ha Taki yang dari tadi cuma muter2 GaJe sambil ngomong,"A..ha..ha.." Melulu?

"_HIIEEE_..." Teriak Sena.

"_YOSH_.._ HALLOWEEN PARTY_! " Kata Suzuna ceria dan bersemangat.

"_HALLOWEEN PARTY_ MAX! " Sahut Monyet e-eh.. Monta.(Author takut dilemparin sama Monta pake pisang.?)

"Manajer sialan,bagikan ini pada semuanya! " Perintah Hiruma pada Mamori sambil mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas yang entah disimpan di mana Mamori namanya kalau nggak membangkang dulu.

"Hiruma-kun,apa kau tidak bisa sopan sedikit? " Pinta? Mamori sembari mengambil setumpuk kertas yang dikeluarkan Hiruma tadi.

"TIDAK BISA." Jawab Hiruma hanya pasrah sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan membagikan kertas2 tadi pada semuanya.

"Ke..ke..ke.. Itu adalah susunan acara_ HALLOWEEN PARTY_ sialan yang sudah dapat,baca sekarang juga! " Kata semuanya mulai membaca.

"Pesta dansa? " Kata semuanya bebarengan ketika membaca salah satu acara.

"Ke..ke..ke.. di pesta dansa itu,kalian bocah2 sialan yang mempunyai pasangan sialan HARUS berdansa." Kata Hiruma sambil menekankan kata langsung pucat pasi.

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa detik...

"_A-ano_,Hiruma-kun,acara apa ini? Emm.. EKSPEDISI BERDARAH? " Tanya Sena memecah setengah berteriak ketika menunjuk dan mengucapkan kata ''EKSPEDISI BERDARAH'' yang merupakan urutan acara paliiing.. akhir.

"Ke..ke..ke.. Acara sialan itu adalah acara acara sialan itu,kita akan membagi semua orang dalam tiap2 kelompok yang tiap kelompoknya beranggotakan 5 orang melalui tiap kelompok akan masuk secara bergantian ke dalam RUMAH HANTU sialan yang dalam _Rumah Hantu_ sialan itu,ada banyak kejutan! Kalian semua siap2 saja pergi ke ..ke..ke..-KEJAM AMAT YA- " Jelas Hiruma yang udah kayak ngejelasin taktik pertandingan.

"Dan semuanya termasuk aku,HARUS IKUT TANPA TERKECUALI! YA-HA,KE..KE..KE " Kata Hiruma sedikit? berteriak.

"Huh...Aku menyesal bertanya..." Kata Sena _sweatdroped_.Yang lainnya juga ikutan _sweatdroped_ ngedengerin penjelasan sang_ the Commander From Hell._

"Dan satu lagi,rumah hantu itu adalah ..KE..KE.." Tambah lain hanya langsung _jawdroped_.

"Aku akan membagi ,cebol sialan,cheer sialan,& monyet sialan,akan mengundang semua murid Deimon dan seluruh tim _amefuto_ SMA ,buat sekolah ini jadi semenyeramkan mungkin." Kata Hiruma panjang x lebar=luas?

"_YEEEEE_..." Semuanya langsung bersorak kegirangan.

"CEBOL SIALAN! " Panggil Hiruma pada pun langsung menghampiri Hiruma.

"Kalian trio sialan hanya perlu mengundang yang dekat jauh,biar aku yang e-mail." Kata Hiruma.

"_Ha..hai_,Hiruma-san." Jawab Sena takut2.

"Tempelkan poster2 pengumuman sialan ini di sekolah dan di depan gerbang! " Kata Hiruma sambil memberikan sekitar,5-7 lembar poster yang didominasi warna hitam,putih,dan merah pada Sena.

"Dan yang ini,undangan2 sialan yang harus kau bagikan! " Lanjut Hiruma sambil memberikan lagi setumpuk kertas seukuran HVS yang juga didominasi warna hitam,putih,dan merah pada Sena.

"_Hai_." Jawab Sena.

"Bagus.." Kata Hiruma dalam pun terdiam sejenak,dan...

"PERTEMUAN SELESAI! KALIAN SEMUA KECUALI MANAJER SIALAN SEGERA PERGI DARI SINI! JIKA DALAM HITUNGAN KETIGA KALIAN TIDAK PERGI... CEKREEK! " Lanjut Hiruma yang ditangannya sudah ada AK-47 yang siap menembak.

"1..2..." Hiruma mulai jadi mencekam.

"KABUR! " Semuanya berteriak berjama'ah,lagi*EMANGNYA SHOLAT?*

"3! _DRRR_... YA-HA! " Teriakan Hiruma disusul tembakan AK-47nya yang pada kalang kabut,kecuali Mamori tentunya.

**Anak2 DDB POV**** [kecuali Hiruma & Mamori^_^]**

Anak2 DDB yang dari tadi pada lari kalangkabut,akhirnya berhenti setelah berjarak cukup jauh sekitar radius 3 km-_BRAK..BUK..DUAK.._ Author dihajar gara2 jaraknya kejauhan.- Mereka semua berhenti berlari sambil megap2 kayak ikan kehabisan ada yang angkat bicara...

"_HOSH..HOSH..HOSH.._ Eh,ngomong2,Mamo-nee sama You-nii lagi ngapain di _clubhouse_ berdua'an,ya? " Tanya Suzuna yang seketika membuat seluruh anggota berubah ekspresi takut dan tegang gara2 Hiruma yang ''menggila'',menjadi ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

?

**_Back to Hiruma and Mamori~_**

"Manajer sialan,kesini kau! " Panggil Hiruma pada sang 'Manajer Sialan' kesayangannya itu.-_BRAK..BUK..DUAK..PRANG..KLONTANG..GUBRAK.._ AUTHOR DIHAJAR ABIS2-AN AMA HIRUMA.-

"Apa? " Jawab Mamori sewot.

"Uang sialan untuk mendekorasi seluruh sekolah sialan ini sudah aku taruh di tinggal mengambilnya saja." Kata Hiruma sambil menunjuk ke arah tumpukan uang di atas meja yang gak tahu udah dari kapan ada disana.

"Mou... Iya2." Jawab Mamori.

"Harus aku dekorasi seperti apa sekolah ini? " Tanya Mamori.

"Terserah kau saja _Kuso Mane_.Kau ubah sekolah ini jadi kuburan pun juga terserah." Jawab Hiruma sewot.

"Emm... Hiruma-kun,saat Halloween Party nanti,kau mau pakai kostum apa? " Tanya Mamori lagi yang ekspresinya udah berubah jadi ekspresi terbayang di pikirannya Hiruma yang memakai kostum2 berbagai hantu.-Perasaan,Hiruma gak pake kostum pun udah kayak setan^ˬ^-

"Keh,kau sendiri mau jadi apa manajer sialan? Ke..ke..ke.." Hiruma malah balik tanya ke Mamori.

"Emm... Ah,aku mau jadi... Peri Salju aja,deh." Jawab Mamori terus terang.

"Lalu,kau mau berdansa dengan siapa? " Tanya Mamori pun mendekati wajahnya ke wajah sempit jarak antara wajah mereka berdua,semakin memerah pipi Mamori udah semerah kepiting rebus yang baru matang sekarang.

"Hi..Hiruma-kun..." Kata Mamori pelan.

"Ke..ke..ke.. Banyak tanya kau,manajer begitu,malam Halloween Party sialan nanti kau harus berdansa dengan Vampire yang haus darah ..ke..ke.." Hiruma terkekeh sambil menenteng AK-47nya,lalu pergi meninggalkan Mamori yang masih bingung.

"Apa maksud Hiruma tadi? Berdansa dengan Vampire? Apa dia..." Tanya Mamori dalam hati,yang diakhiri senyum menganggap itu adalah sebuah ''ajakan yang tidak langsung'' dari seorang Hiruma tahu kalau Hiruma itu bukan tipe orang yang secara langsung dapat menyatakan perasaannya.

_Keesokan Harinya..._

Minggu pagi yang SMA Deimon,terlihat beberapa anak yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya Musashi yang lagi nggali2 tanah buat kuburan palsu,ada Sena,Monta,dan Suzuna yang lagi nempel2-in poster,dan sisanya mendekorasi gedung juga 3 bersaudara Ha-ha *KAMI BUKAN SAUDARA(Kuroki,Toganou,&Jumonji teriak bebarengan.)* yang bikin labu2 _Jack-o'-lantern._Dan terakhir,Hiruma yang lagi membuat hiasan noda darah yang lalu ia cecerkan dimana-mana.

Sementara itu,trio ''SMS''-udah ada penjelanannya di atas,kan?- kita yang lagi nempelin poster dan langsung dikerubutin para siswa-siswi SMA Deimon?(siswa-siswi SMA Deimon yang ada di sini adalah yang... Ehm.. Bisa dibilang kebetulan lewat,yang ada ekskul-bener,gak tulisannya?-,yang lagi ada urusan di sekolah,ya... dll...)

Mereka semua dengan-SANGAT!- antusiasnya membaca pengumuman di poster yang dirancang sendiri oleh Hiruma isi pengumuman :

_HEY PARA MONSTER SIALAN!_

_Akan diselenggarakan acara berdarah sialan paling mengerikan sepanjang masa_

_Karena itu,kepada kalian para monster sialan yang haus darah_

_Datanglah ke pesta malam sialan yang mengerikan pada malam bulan purnama bersama pasangan sialan kalian_

_Di dalam gedung sekolah Deimon yang berlumuran darah_

_Tentu saja bila kalian tidak datang_

_Kalian akan mendapat kenangan paling indah_[?]_ sepanjang masa hidup sialan kalian_

_YA-HA!_

(nih pengumuman,saya SEDIKIT meniru fict Halloween in marah, GUE BUNUH LOE! Ke.. ke.. ke..)

Para siswa-siswi yang mbaca nih pengumuman,ada yang pucat pasi,ayan,pingsan di tempat,stroke,serangan jantung,kanker otak,OK,ITU LEBAY! Rupanya ada dua siswa yang diketahui bernama Etsu dan Dai-Author ngasal nama!- yang berposisi paling depan dari gerombolan sedang bercakapan.

"Wah,ini pasti acara Halloween-nya datang,nggak? " Kata Etsu yang lalu bertanya pada Dai.

"Gimana,ya... Mau nggak mau, nggak datang,bisa2 dibunuh datang,aku takut karena rumor hantu itu,lho." Jawab Dai sambil takut2.

"O.. Rumor hantu siswi yang dibunuh pacarnya di sekolah ini tanggal 31 Oktober itu,,Halloween Party kan tanggal 31 Oktober besok malam? " Balas 2-nya langsung membatu mereka berdua ternyata didengar oleh Sena,Monta,dan Suzuna yang masih menempel poster yang langsung dikerubuti dan dibaca bertiga hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

"_Ano.._ Suzuna-chan,apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua itu benar? " Tanya Sena berbisik pada Suzuna yang ada di sampingnya.

"Emm.. Aku juga pernah dengar rumor itu, katanya rumor itu benar! Ada saksinya! " Jawab Suzuna yang juga berbisik pada Sena.

"Ngeri,MAX..." Sahut Monta yang juga berbisik pelan .

"Ah,aku ikut aja, itu kan dipimpin hantu itu nggak mungkin ada hantu yang mau nakut2-in setan yang lebih serem daripada _dirinya sendiri_? Iya,kan? " Kata Dai tiba2,yang na'as...

"Hn?..." Kata Hiruma pelan sambil 2 Dai tadi didengar oleh telinga _elf_ Hiruma yang sangat tajam setajam silet?-Gimana gak dengar,orang Dai otomatis se-sekolahan DENGAR SEMUA.-

"KE..KE..KE..-CEKREK!-" Tawa khas Hiruma terdengar diiringi dengan suara AK-47nya yang siap membantai Etsu dan Dai.

"HIIEEE... HIRUMA-SAN! /KYAAA... YOU-NII! /MUKYAAA... HIRUMA-SAN! " Sena,Suzuna,dan Monta ngeri bebarengan,dan memilih untuk segera kabur a.k.a lari seribu langkah dengan kecepatan cahaya 4,2 detik-nya Sena.

Merasakan hawa setan yang pekat,Etsu dan Dai berusaha terlambat,mereka berdua terlanjur mendapatkan HADIAH hujan peluru dari AK-47nya Hiruma.

"_DRRRR!... YA-HA! _" Suara tembakan bercampur teriakan _khas_ dari sang the _Commander From Hell_ menggema di seluruh SMA Deimon yang sepertinya akan menjadi tempat terakhir bagi Etsu dan Dai.

_Skip tentang kejadian di SMA Deimon~_

Sena,Monta,dan Suzuna yang dari tadi berlari-_except_ Suzuna yang pake _in-line skate_- rupanya punya dua alasan :

AMUKAN dan tembakan Hiruma yang MENGGILA.

membagikan undangan Halloween Party Deimon pada para pemain _amefuto_ SMA Jepang.

Kebetulan mereka berhenti di depan SMA Oujo,dan melihat ada tim _Oujo White Knights_ yang lagi pun menunggu sesi latihannya sampai selesai.

_Skip latihan Oujo~_

Setelah selesai latihan,para pemain Oujo duduk beristirahat di bangku _bench_.Kesempatan bagi Sena dkk untuk membagikan dkk pun menghampiri anggota tim Oujo yang sedang beristirahat.

"Uhm.. _A-ano,ohayo,minna_! " Sapa Sena ramah pada semua anggota tim Oujo.

"Ah,_ohayo mo_,Sena-kun." Jawab salah satu anggota tim Oujo,Sakuraba Haruto.

"_Nan desuka?_ " Tanya Shin Seijurou-panggil aja Shin- langsung _to the point_.

"Iya,ada apa ke sini pagi2,Sena-kun? " Sahut Takami Ichiro(Takami).

"Umm... ini,besok malam,Hiruma-san mengadakan Halloween Party,dan kami bertiga bertugas membagikan undangannya." Jawab Sena sambil menunjukkan setumpuk udangan yang dibawanya diikuti Monta dan pun memberikan beberapa undangan untuk tim Oujo yang lalu diterima oleh Takami dan semua anggota Oujo.

Setelah menerima undangan Halloween Party Deimon,para anggota tim Oujo membaca undangan tersebut dan langsung _jawdroped_ bebarengan setelah mengetahui isi dari undangan tersebut.(isinya ya kayak perlu ditulis lagi,ya^_^)

"Kalau begitu,kami bertiga permisi dulu,ya..." Kata Sena,Monta,dan Suzuna sambil berlalu meninggalkan SMA Oujo.

Dan begitulah yang terjadi setiap mereka membagikan undangan ke tiap2 klub _amefuto_ SMA lawan mereka ... contohnya SMA Oujo tadi,Seibu,Kyoshin,Bando,Shinryuji,dan seterusnya.-males nyebutin semuanya.*_*-

_Sampai pada besok malam... at Halloween Party..._

Malam yang biasanya sunyi senyap,tetapi tidak pada malam ini di SMA Deimon-udah tahu alasannya,kan? Oke,lanjut!- SMA Deimon sekarang sudah dipenuhi berbagai hantu-hantu dan gedung sekolah yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh tukang kayu+ahli pembangunan kita,Gen Takekura a.k.a Musashi,membuat suasana malam Halloween Party ini makin PAS.

Halaman SMA Deimon sudah seperti pemakaman,ditambah lampu diluar gedung lentera2 redup _Jack-o'-lantern_ yang menjadi penerang di sepanjang jalan setapak menuju SMA Deimon.

Para hantu yang merupakan PENJELMAAN dari murid2 SMA Deimon itu pun berdatangan tak terkecuali tim _amefuto_ DDB dan tim2 yang disini,ada Suzuna yang menjadi _Little Devil_ dengan baju ala _gothic_,ditambah sayap dan ekor mainan dari seragam cheerleader-nya,dan tanduk mainan yang dibuatnya datang bergandengan dengan pasangannya yaitu seseorang*sesosok?* berkostum tengkorak yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari wajah... sampai setelah sosok itu membuka topengnya...TARA! RUPANYA ITU SENA! Mereka juga bersama Monta _the Ghost_-nih bocah gak pake sprei kasurnya sendiri yang dilubangin buat matanya!-

Dibelakang mereka bertiga juga sudah ada yang Hiruma_ the Vampire_ yang berpasangan dengan Mamori _the Snow Fairy_,Shin _the Knights_&Wakana _the Princess_,Rikku the _cowboy_,Akaba the _Wirewolf_&Julie the _Witch_,Kakei the _Kamaitachi_&Maki the _Shinigami_,dan seterusnya.-males nyebutin semuanya lagi.*_*-

"Mamo-nee cantik sekali! " Kata Suzuna melihat Mamori yang mengenakan gaun yang sedikit diatas lutut berwarna putih ber-_glitter_ dengan rok yang menggembung,sarung tangan putih panjang sampai siku,ditambah sepatu pesta berwarna putih yang disanggul kebelakang,namun masih ada yang tergerai dikepalanya terdapat mahkota perak yang indah.

"Cantik MAX! " Kata Monta sambil memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"_Kirei na_! " Sahut Sena.

Tak lama mereka bertiga memuji Mamori,begitu melihat siapa yang ada di sebelah Mamori,mereka bertiga langsung merinding ,itu Hiruma yang mengenakan kemeja ala vampire berwarna putih,ditambah dengan jas dan jubah hitam dengan aksen merah yang sepadan dengan celananya yang menambah kesan seram+sepatu hitam.

"KE..KE..KE.. APA LIAT2 TRIO CEBOL SIALAN? " Teriak Hiruma sambil menembak2-kan AK-47nya*udah jadi vampire,masiiihhhh... aja bawa2 tembak*

"KYAAA!/HIIEEE!/MUKYAAA! " Teriakan trio itu saling bersahutan menggema di gedung SMA Deimon.

"Hiruma-kun! " Kata Mamori.

"Tch..." Hiruma hanya berdecak.

"Jangan2... Mamo-nee dan You-nii... UDAH PACARAN DAN NANTI AKAN BERDANSA!... iya,kan? " Tanya Suzuna dengan mengejutkan! Mamori hanya diam dan mulai menunjukkan rona merah di kedua pipinya,pertanda kalau dia tersipu Hiruma,hanya diam _stay cool_ dengan _poker face_-nya.

" kita masuk! " Sela semua pun masuk ke dalam gedung SMA Deimon.

_"The nightmare is begin KE..KE..KE.."_ Bisik Hiruma dalam hati sambil menyeringai.

Mereka berlima pun masuk ke dalam gedung SMA Deimon.

**_Di dalam gedung..._**

"WAH... ramai sekali! " Kata Sena,Monta,dan Suzuna kompak.

"LIHAT! ITU SHIN-SAN DAN WAKANA-SAN! " Kata Monta.

"HEY,itu...RIKKU! " Sena melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Rikku yang ia panggil.

"HEY..SENA! " Balas Rikku yang juga melambaikan tangannya.

Sena dkk pun(_except_ Hiruma dan Mamori) menghampiri Rikku dan,ya... sekedar ngobrol biasa.

**SUDAHLAH,KITA POTONG ACARA NGOBROL2 YG GAK PENTING AJA KE PESTA DANSANYA! OK!**

Hiruma yang selaku PANITIA acara ini langsung menaiki panggung dan mengambil mic.

"PESTA DANSA DIMULAI! YA-HA! BERDANSALAH DENGAN PASANGAN SIALAN KALIAN DENGAN LAGU INI! " Teriak lagu yg diputar adalah...-ya... kalau di sound field-nya ES21 itu judulnya Haruto Sakuraba gak tahu lagunya gimana,cari aja di ! lanjut!-

Akan saya sebutkan beberapa pasangan yang saya ketahui : HiruMamo,SenaSuzu,ShinWaka,KakeiMaki,AkabaJulie,YamaKarin,MarcoHimuro, kita lihat pasangan HiruMamo._CHEK IT OUT!_

Semua pasangan sedang berdansa diiringi alunan musik yg diputar,termasuk Hiruma dan berdua saling memegangi tangan kanan pasangannya masing2,sedangkan tangan kiri melingkar di pinggang pasangannya dan Malaikat,memang dua pribadi yg sangat berbeda tapi sangat berdua pun segera menjadi pusat perhatian ketika berdansa.

"Hi..Hiruma,semuanya memperhatikan kita berdua." Kata Mamori sambil tetap berdansa dan mulai menunjukkan rona merah di pipinya lagi.

"Abaikan saja! Anggap saja disini cuma ada kita berdua."Kata Hiruma seraya mengecup kening Mamori yg sukses membuat wajah Mamori seperti kepiting rebus.

Pesta dansa pun LOMPATI HAL2 TIDAK PENTING YG TIDAK PERLU MENUJU KE EKSPEDISI !

Semua orang-ralat : monster- sudah berkelompok yg masing2 beranggotakan 5 kita hanya akan "mengikuti" satu kelompok,yaitu kelompok yg beranggotakan Hiruma,Mamori,Sena,Monta,dan Suzuna.

Semua kelompok sudah memasuki rumah hantu pembuat rumah hantu ini adalah Hiruma,jadi segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi,bahkan yang mustahil Hiruma yang sudah masuk pertama kali sudah mulai kebingungan _except_ Hiruma sendiri yg sudah hafal arah -TIBA lampu mati seketika!

"HIIEEE!/KYYAAA!/AAA!/MUKKYYAAA! " Semua _except_ Hiruma berteriak karena terkejut.

"Hati2 sampai terpisah." Kata kembali berjalan dan keadaan sudah mulai terang.

"Kenapa rasanya sepi sekali." Kata Mamori lalu menoleh dan mendapati bahwa ia hanya berdua bersama Hiruma,sedangkan yg lainnya menghilang.

"Hiruma,yg lain kemana? " Kata Mamori setengah berteriak.

"Kita cari jalan keluar saja dulu manajer sialan." Jawab Hiruma santai sambil terus berjalan.

"Udah pacaran,masih... aja manggil 'manajer sialan' " Kata Mamori kesal sambil mengikuti Hiruma.

"Terus kau mau aku bagaimana? " Sahut Hiruma datar.

"Hmmm... gimana,ya?..." Mamori nampak berpikir.

"Ah,kelamaan..." Hiruma langsung menarik Mamori kedalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir yg terkejut hanya bisa membalas ciuman cinta dua insan di dalam sebuah labirin yg menjadi saksi bisu mereka berdua.

_DRRTTT..DRRTT..._ Sedangkan Hiruma tidak sadar kalau HP-nya berdering.

_KITA TINGGALKAN PASANGAN YG SEDANG BERMESRAAN BERALIH KE SENASUZU..._

"KYAAA! " Suzuna terkejut karena tiba2 ada kerangka manusia yang menggantung muncul di otomatis dia langsung memeluk Sena.

"_A-ano_,Suzuna-chan! " Kata Sena yg langsung menyadarkan Suzuna.

"Ah,_gomen_ Sena." Kata Suzuna sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Daijoubu ne..." Kata Sena sembari memeluk Suzuna dari belakang.

"Sena..." Kata Suzuna pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

_WHUUUSSS..._

"Apa tadi? " Kata Sena dan Suzuna merasa sepertinya ada yg barusan lewat.

_Huuu... hiks.. hiks.. huuu..._ Sekarang mereka berdua mendengar ada suara tangisan perempuan.

"Suzuna,ada ha..ha..han..HANTU! " Kata Sena sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Suzuna dan menunjuk ke arah hantu yang ia hantu seorang gadis berambut panjang bergelombang berwarna coklat,dan mengenakan seragam siswi SMA saja seragamnya berlumuran darah.

"Sena,jangan membuatku takut! " Kata Suzuna sambil menoleh ke arah yg ditunjuk ternyata sosok hantu tadi tidak ada.

"Mana? Gak ada hantu,kok." Kata Suzuna PD.

_WHUUUSSS..._

_Huuu... hiks.. hiks.. huuu..._

Sekarang mereka berdua mendengar suara tangisan di belakang mereka.

"Su..." Kata Sena seraya menelan ludah.

"Kau juga mendengarnya,Sena." Sahut berdua pun menoleh ke belakang secara bersamaan,dan...

"AAAAA! LARI! " Sena dan Suzuna langsung lari terbirit-birit.

_WHUUUSSS..._

_Huuu... hiks.. hiks.. huuu..._

**_Di pintu keluar rumah hantu..._**

HiruMamo sudah juga SenaSuzu,ShinWaka,KakeiMaki,AkabaJulie,YamaKarin,MarcoHimuro,Monta yg keluar sendirian, keluar sambil lari terbirit-birit.

"Ta..ta..tadi a..ada han..hantu cewek." Itulah yg kebanyakan dari mereka katakan.

"KE..KE..KE.. KALIAN SEMUA KENA AKU KERJAIN! ITU KAN CUMA GADIS YANG AKU SEWA BUAT JADI HANTU! KE..KE..KE..! " Tawa Hiruma membahana.

"Yah..." Hanya dengusan kesal yang terdengar dari mereka -tiba...

"_Gomen,senpai_." Kata seorang gadis sembari menghampiri Hiruma.

"Kamu? " Hiruma langsung cengo lain juga ikutan cengo.

"Kamu kan gadis yang aku sewa buat jadi sekarang baru datang? " Tanya Hiruma bingung.

"Tadi di jalan sudah coba menelpon senpai,tapi tidak diangkat." Jawab gadis itu polos.

"Lalu,kalau kau gadis yg disewa Hiruma-san,berarti yg tadi..." Kata2 Sena sontak membuat semuanya pucat pasi.

_WHUUUSSS..._

_Huuu... hiks.. hiks.. huuu..._

?

**OWARI?**

Gimana fanfic aku? GeJe kah? Aneh kah? Gak nyambung kah?

Biarin, penting bikin^_^

Yang penting...**REVIEW!**

**Review juga bisa lewat FB-ku: Hiruma !**

**Sekali lagi,REVIEW!  
><strong>


End file.
